


A helping hand

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jarate, M/M, distracted Sniper, forced unprofessionalism, sleazy engineer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he heard the footsteps, followed by the clunking of a toolbox, he knew exactly who it was and hesitated for the moment, a slight flush crossing his features as he opened his mouth to explain why exactly he was stood there, one eye on the scope and one hand on his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing TF2, let me know what you think! The shop is very quiet at the moment so I have time to write smut on my phone.

War to most was about bloodshed, about who could get the most kills on the battlefield. The red Soldier always said that the more body parts caked in a sweet mix of crusted blood to blue uniform, the more satisfying, the more worthwhile the effort was. 

 

To the red Sniper however, it was just business. Nothing personal, a job. He was good at it, it paid the bills and he could be his own boss.... Most of the time. When he wasn't at the watch tower behind the battlefield he was settled up in his camper van, kitted out just for him, it was all he needed.

 

Right now however, he was far from the action, but though the scope of his rifle, it was like he was right there on the battlefield. 

 

"Gotcha' mate."

 

His words immediately followed a shot, the blue Pyro's head exploded from his shoulders, he'd been chasing down the red Scout who threw a thumbs up in the completely opposite direction to the Sniper. 

 

It was the thought that counts right?

 

The blue cart was going nowhere, the red Pyro was pretty much camping the opening for now, the red Medic had also announced that he was fully charged! 

 

The Sniper never relaxed, but he did use this time strategically as he really needed to take a cheeky piss. Unzipping his fly, the bushmen had gone commando today, while one eye remained tracked on the scope he'd slide his cock out, giving it a light fondle in his gloved hand as he sighed, letting go in order to reach around for that pesky jar to the side, unable to grab it. 

 

Then he heard the footsteps, followed by the clunking of a toolbox, he knew exactly who it was and hesitated for the moment, a slight flush crossing his features as he opened his mouth to explain why exactly he was stood there, one eye on the scope and one hand on his cock. 

 

"Don't you worry there fella, it's all natu-"

 

"I needta' piss mate, naw funny business."

 

The red Engineer set his toolbox down, opening it up at the entrance, to cover their backs, they were gonna' be here a little while. 

 

"Sentry going up!"

 

The red Sniper remained still, hitching a breath as he grunted, he felt something against his gloved hand, lowering his yellow tinted gaze down to see the offered jar from the much smaller merc. 

 

"Thanks."

 

Positioning the jar, he proceeded to release the stream of homebrew, things had been hetic on the field and his bladder was fuller than usual. Needless to say, there was more than expected because he was nearing the top already.

 

"Ey...er, mate?"

 

The Engineer was clunking away, building up a dispenser, back to the Australian.

 

"Oi!"

 

He snapped, the hardhatted Texan lifted his head, noticing the predicament, but it was too late. The red Engineer watched as the urine began to overflow the jar, pouring down the now cussing Sniper's pant leg. The smaller merc couldn't help but chuckle. How this fella' managed on his own was beginning to become a wonder. He moved forward, taking a wash cloth he usually used for his sentries, one designed to absorb moisture.

 

"Keep an eye on the scope."

 

The Engineer spoke, in an almost teacherlike voice, not quite domineering, but commanding with a little comfort. He took the jar from the Sniper who immediately fired a shot, reloaded and repeated, looks like things were heating up.

 

However the battlefield wasn't the only thing heating up, the Engineer innocently cleaned off the head of his fellow merc's cock, stroking down between his thighs as best he could though the fabric, trying to absorb as much of the piss as possible. He felt the Sniper tense, was he uncomfortable with someone in his personal space? After all the man was introverted and quiet, preferring to work alone. However, the cock in the Engineer's gloved hand told differently, the bushman was hard.

 

The Sniper grunted, his lips parted as he rolled his hips, he hadn't been touched like that in years by another hand other than his own. He hitched a breath and the Engineer stopped, lifting his head to look out the door, the sentry was still, it hadn't detected any movement.

 

"You like that darlin'?"

 

The Texan seductively cooed, setting the piss jar down to the side and removing the cloth from the man's soiled pants. It was no secret the Engineer was clearly lonely himself, the Sniper awkwardly shut his thighs around his arousal, teeth half bared as his lips curled.

 

"..I'm trying teh do moi job 'ere mate."

 

"As am I, defending you."

 

The hardhat motioned to the sentry, however the movement wasn't even acknowledged by the Sniper who was still staring out the scope. However he was no longer focused, his vision slightly shaking, especially when he felt a hand around his cock once more. He instinctively spread his thighs, another hitch of breath as he turned his head, trying his hardest not to get distracted from the battle.

 

"Please...mate."

 

The Sniper panted, the gloved hand working his length up and down, he bucked into the hand, squirming. His fingers trembled on the rifle, slick against the trigger as he sighed softly, refocusing his gaze. He felt the Engineer pull away, somewhat disappointed as his erection was left to hang.

 

However, the Engineer repositioned himself onto his knees, moving into the space between the wooden wall of the watch tower and the gangly Australian's legs, the Sniper suddenly felt hands on his hips and hot breath against his exposed arousal. 

 

"How much do you want it darlin'?"

 

The Engineer's voice was slow and smooth, soft and caring, it caused the Sniper to loose his concentration again.

 

"This ain't professi- ah!-ah!"

 

He felt those lips around the head of his length and he moaned out, beads of sweat trickling down his face.

 

"Oh god..don't stop mate!"

 

He melted against that skilled mouth which enveloped and sucked, a professional tongue working and stroking, the smacking of lips against balls as the smaller man effortlessly took the Australian into his throat, holding him there. The Sniper watched as the resurrected blue Pyro effortlessly killed the red Scout this time round, his finger slick on the trigger as he tried to force himself to focus.

 

He took aim on the blue Heavy who was beginning to finally push the cart, firing a shot, at the same time, the Engineer removed his mouth from the Sniper's cock,  only to tongue the head. Yelling out in pleasure, he jolted.

 

"Feels..feels so damn good. .don't stop..don't please mate, please."

 

The Australian pleaded, realising that the blue Heavy was lying on the floor, missing his head and blood pissing from his neck. The Sniper began to roll his hips, desperately humping the Engineer's mouth, the Texan only sucked harder.

 

"Mission ends in twenty seconds."

 

"Please please..!"

 

The Sniper practically whimpered, his hands slick now on the rifle, aiming up another sloppy shot and firing at the blue Medic who dove behind the cart.

 

"Mission ends in ten seconds!"

 

The Engineer drew his head back, only his lips brushing and stroking the head of the bushman's arousal, the Sniper tensed, firing another shot, this time taking down a midflight blue Soldier.

 

"Five."

 

"I'm gonna.."

 

"Four."

 

"I..I'm gonna.."

 

"Three."

 

"I'm gonna come!"

 

"Two."

 

The sniper tensed up, a hand slipping down to hold the hardhatted Engineer's head down on his cock, forcing him to swallow the impending seed.

 

"One."

 

He came suddenly, jolting as he cried out in pleasure. Hips rolled, desperate to prolong the orgasm. The Engineer effortlessly took it, swallowing the Sniper's hot seed down in an expert manner, he squeezed the other's balls gently, milking him for all its worth.

 

"Overtime!"

 

The Sniper slumped forward, suddenly the sentry went off, firing at a nearby blue Scout and Soldier. He winced, looking down at the Engineer who grinned mischievously.

 

"...Thank you..cheers mate."

 

The Bushman eventually said, his voice a little gravelly, those eyes glossy, his limbs relaxed and floppy. He needed that. 

 

"Jus' doing my job, defence aiding the support, something like that."

 

He winked, though it was wasted as his visuals were hidden away by his goggles.

 

"Red team wins!"

 

Cheers from their team, celebrating their victory, Blu screams filled the battlefield, limbs and blood flying! 

 

The Sniper tucked himself back in, he grunted some, his cheeks flushed as he began to pack up, the Engineer did the same. When they were done the hardhat moved to the door, leaving. 

 

"Same place next time, fella'?"

 

He called out, the sniper leaned over his rifle, crouched on the floor, he grinned.

 

"You betcha' mate!"


End file.
